Les étoiles filantes entre nos doigts
by Sarabeka
Summary: [Suite des Fées logiques] Gumi sait que le monde, et surtout son monde, ne tournent pas rond. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle rencontre Lily, qui dit être à la recherche d'une fée, qu'elle en est réellement persuadée.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! Me revoilà sur le projet des fées, comme prévu et comme promis.**

 **Avoir lu "les fées logiques" avant d'attaquer cette fic est un plus, mais je ne suis pas du genre à mettre le couteau sous la gorge. La lecture d'"Un message à l'amer" est conseillée aussi, mais purement facultative.**

 **Le genre du récit n'est pas vraiment le même non plus. Un peu moins mignon, un peu plus mature. M'enfin vous verrez bien.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer, ça motive mine de rien.**

* * *

Gumi ramène ses genoux contre son torse et les serre comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée. Ses jambes sont une ancre, une balise de secours dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Elle n'ose pas tendre la main en avant pour trouver autre chose, de peur de sentir un contact qui n'a rien à faire ici. Ca prendra de longs instants avant qu'elle ne se lève brusquement d'un bond, qu'elle manque de tomber et qu'elle écrase l'interrupteur d'un violent coup de poing.

La lumière se ferait alors. Chassant cette obscurité à la fois réconfortante et effrayante. Lui montrant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Pas d'intrus, de quelque nature qu'il soit. Homme au couteau, araignée mutante ou monstre de dessous le lit. Ou bien alors elle verrait qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose à craindre, et qu'elle se trouvait près de lui pendant ces longues minutes à respirer difficilement dans le noir. Sans avoir conscience du danger.

Cette pensée lui tire un sourire. N'importe quoi peut se trouver près d'elle en ce moment, elle ne s'en rendrait absolument pas compte. Ce n'est que son esprit et son imagination qui lui envoient des images, des scènes, des sons, même des effleurements qui n'existent pas.

Et à côté de tout ça, il y a des bruits beaucoup trop réels. Les cris, dans le couloir, sont bien là. La grosse voix de son père, celle de sa mère qui monte dans les aigus, presque hystérique.

Elle hait ces voix. Elle veut le silence, n'entendre que sa respiration pour en guetter une seconde dans cette chambre qui est la sienne. Depuis quelques jours, elle l'entend parfois. Ca la tire de son sommeil, l'étouffe, comme s'il y avait une bête lourde et chaude sur sa poitrine. Alors elle se débat contre ce songe oppressant, griffe et frappe, défait le lit par ses mouvements désordonnés, touche une chose qui lance un grand cri…

Et elle se réveille en sueur, le souffle court dans le noir. Ca dure de longues secondes sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'est qu'au fur et à mesure que sa respiration se calme qu'elle entend l'autre. Derrière, toute proche. Au pied du lit, du côté du bureau, près de la porte…

Il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait jamais rien. Même le lit n'était pas défait. Aucune trace de la lutte qu'elle venait juste de mener dans l'intimité violée de sa chambre.

Tout comme maintenant, ce ne sont que des bruits. Lointains, présents, effrayants… Et qui lui donnent une furieuse envie de rendre la pareille. Coup pour coup, frayeur pour frayeur.

Gumi veut que son père parte, comme il l'a fait voilà huit ans, en emportant son petit frère Gacha avec lui. Ca fait autant de temps qu'elle ne l'a plus vu. Elle ne veut pas partir avec lui, malgré toutes les menaces qu'il profère.

Sa mère tient bon, raconte que quoi qu'il en soit, Gumi n'est pas là, qu'elle est sortie. Et la jeune fille ne peut qu'entendre sa mère se faire traiter de tous les noms en gardant le silence. Son sang lui donne l'impression de bouillir. C'est la rage et elle le sait. Tout comme elle sait qu'elle doit la retenir à tout prix.

Elle agrippe une mèche de cheveux d'une main, tire et tourne. Encore et encore. Ca finira par céder à un moment. Que ce soit sa colère ou sa chevelure. Elle se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier qu'elle en a assez.

Elle veut être loin. Loin d'ici. Courir, sauter, frapper, tomber, rouler… Pour se relever et recommencer.

C'est le goût du sang dans sa bouche qui lui fait retrouver un contact à la réalité. Les voix se sont tues. Mais pas le souffle près d'elle. Calme et apaisé.

Et ça agace Gumi qui est incapable de se trouver dans le même état.

* * *

Gumi lisse un pan de la jupe de son uniforme. Un bref coup de peigne suffit à prouver qu'il est toujours impossible de dompter la touffe qui lui sert de cheveux. Ses yeux sont aussi cernés que d'habitude. Le sommeil la fuit toujours. A moins que ce soit elle qui ait décidé de l'éviter, afin de ne pas se retrouver confrontée à ce qui l'étouffe et qu'elle ne peut pas saisir.

Les marques sur ses poignets sont rapidement dissimulées sous les manches longues d'un pull encore de saison en ce printemps aux brises fraîches. En été, ce seront des bracelets de tennis qui rempliraient cet office, de même que des dizaines de bracelets. De simples anneaux de cuivre, suffisamment nombreux pour cacher ce qu'il y avait à cacher.

Son uniforme et ses chaussettes se chargent du reste. Personne ne voit rien. Personne ne voit jamais rien. Et c'est tant mieux.

Gumi n'a pas d'appel à l'aide à lancer à la face du monde. Elle sait pertinemment que le monde n'en a rien à foutre de sa gueule et ne bougera pas. Alors elle ne lui donnera pas satisfaction en s'écrasant au bas d'un immeuble, comme Miku l'a fait il y a bientôt six mois.

Pendant longtemps elle avait gardé les coupures de journaux, en avait accroché plusieurs aux murs de sa chambre, cherchant peut-être par là une raison, un élément qui donnerait un sens à cette mort absurde et inutile.

Et il y avait les lettres aussi. Gumi avait découvert un paquet de lettres portant l'écriture de Miku, couvertes de plis trop droits et trop marqués pour qu'il s'agisse de simples papiers froissés. Elle avait tenté de suivre les lignes et s'était retrouvée avec ce qui aurait pu être un avion de papier dans une autre vie. Cependant, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ces lettres, encore moins de les avoir reçu de cette manière. C'était avec émotion et incrédulité qu'elle avait relu toutes ces lignes aux kanjis impeccables et aux hiraganas et katakanas de travers.

Miku lui a écrit. Un jour ou l'autre.

Mais Miku est morte depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Gumi a essayé de se débarrasser de tout ça. Les coupures de journaux n'ont été que rangées dans une chemise en carton.

 _Cachées, comme les marques._

Pareil pour les petits cadeaux échangés. Les lettres sont entassées sous ses classeurs de cours, aplaties.

Il n'y a plus que des babioles pour témoigner du passage de Miku dans sa vie.

* * *

Gumi pousse un soupir en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Rin. Où est Rin ?

Aujourd'hui, elle n'a aucune patience. Elle attend à peine trente secondes pour se donner bonne conscience avant de commencer à descendre la rue qui la mène au lycée. Rin l'attendra peut-être, elle n'en a rien à faire.

* * *

Il y a le vide sous son pied. Cent cinquante mètres de chute libre dans la fraîcheur du soir soulageront peut-être son mal de crâne et son mal de vivre. L'ennui l'étouffe. Il n'y a qu'au sommet de la tour radio, en hauteur, qu'elle se sent plus légère. Comme si le poids du monde disparaissait un peu maintenant qu'il se trouvait sous ses pieds.

Il y en avait toujours un peu. La vieille tour radio désaffectée n'est pas le bâtiment le plus haut de la ville. Mais c'est suffisant pour ce soir.

Le corps passé de l'autre côté du grillage et de la barrière qui ne servent à arrêter personne qui n'en a pas envie, Gumi joue à se faire peur. Elle glisse sur un pied, se retient à la seule force des bras. C'est d'autant plus grisant qu'elle se sent observée.

 _Regarde. Regarde comme je joue._

C'est beaucoup plus grisant que les lames sur ses membres. Beaucoup moins intense également.

Pas de douleur, pas de sang, pas de sensation de brûlure une fois la plaie désinfectée. Mais même cœur accéléré. Décharge d'adrénaline, dopamine, endorphine.

Gumi remonte alors, retourne du côté sécurisé et s'allonge au sol, les bras tremblants suite à l'effort.

Elle n'est pas tombée. Elle n'est pas morte. Et elle se sent vivante.

* * *

Ce soir, elle n'est pas à la tour radio. Elle a trouvé plus drôle.

Un groupe imbibé comme il en traîne dans les rues une fois la nuit tombée. Ils ressemblent aux rats qu'ils fréquentent. Les yeux qui vont et viennent pour guetter l'arrivée d'un policier, le nez vibrant des vapeurs et des fumées qu'ils aspirent, la bouche entrouverte pour tenter de respirer autre chose que ces mégots puants.

Gumi a essayé une fois. C'est assommant, comme le lycée. Elle s'est crue mourir d'ennui, de fatigue, de ne rien faire et ne rien penser. En somme, l'expérience n'a été faite qu'une fois et ça en resterait là.

Elle a commencé avec des insultes qui lui ont été rendues, sans plus. Puis sont venus les regards mauvais, les huées. Rien non plus.

La bouteille de bière lancée à la tête de celui qui ressemblait le plus au leader a été le déclencheur de la prise en chasse.

Courir lui fait du bien. Courir pour sauver sa peau est encore plus jouissif.

Dans une impasse, elle saute d'une poubelle à l'autre pour sauter par-dessus le mur et atterrir de l'autre côté en roulant sur son épaule. Tout son corps répond à la moindre sollicitation et ça lui fait du bien.

Ils mettent du temps à faire de même.

Lents. Ils sont lents. Dans leur corps et dans leur tête. Alors que Gumi se sent d'humeur à rivaliser avec un guépard sous amphétamines et le plus puissant super-ordinateur du monde. Elle est obligée de les attendre une seconde. Une longue seconde.

L'un d'eux est rapide. Plus que les autres. Moins qu'elle. Elle a le temps de se dégager avant qu'il n'attrape la sangle de son sac. Elle reprend la course en entendant un bruit de chute derrière elle et jubile en espérant qu'il s'est au moins tordu un poignet. Quitte à tomber, autant se faire mal. Que ce ne soit pas pour rien. Gumi a horreur de faire les choses pour rien.

Par habitude, elle fourre une main dans sa poche pour vérifier que ce qui s'y trouve n'est pas tombé dans sa course. Elle sent des bouts de gomme, ramassés en fin de journée, un vieux crayon de couleur –rouge, elle se souvient qu'il est rouge- et une paire de ciseaux. Voilà ce qui irrite sa cuisse depuis le début. Elle regrette une seconde, une courte seconde cette fois, de ne pas avoir pris le temps de fourrer son butin de la journée dans son sac à dos. Mais elle ne regrette pas trop longtemps. Regretter ne mène à rien.

Elle prend les ciseaux à la main, court mieux maintenant qu'ils ne la gênent plus dans sa poche, et ne les lâche pas. Avec un peu de chance elle trébucherait et s'empalerait dessus. Ca, ce serait chuter pour quelque chose.

Les lueurs des réverbères lui font l'effet de lampes stroboscopiques à son allure. Ses yeux s'y habituent vite. Cette rue, puis celle-là. Tourner ici, sauter par-dessus le tas de cartons qui attend le passage des encombrants le lendemain. Entendre un de ses poursuivants glisser sur les mêmes cartons et rigoler. Il crie de douleur. En voilà un qui avait vraiment du se tordre ou se casser quelque chose.

 _Veinard,_ pense-t-elle.

Ils ne s'arrêtent pas pour autant. Gumi voit qu'ils sortent de la zone résidentielle et pénètrent dans l'industrielle.

Routes plus larges, éclairage moindre, bâtiments offrant moins d'abris. Son cerveau fonctionne aussi vite que ses jambes et elle adore ça. Sa poitrine n'est plus qu'un soufflet travaillant à pleine puissance, amenant un air piquant jusqu'à sa tête et ses muscles. Sa gorge lui fait un peu mal, ses mollets tirent, chauffent. Machine bien huilée et entretenue.

Elle passe à toute vitesse devant les phares d'une voiture qui pile brusquement et lance un coup de klaxon. Sa main tenant les ciseaux frappe le capot et laisse une longue rayure claire. Un bruit de pas derrière elle lui indique que ses poursuivants n'ont pas renoncés, à son plus grand plaisir.

Elle saute une murette, passe dans le trou d'un grillage qu'elle emprunte régulièrement. Les mailles coupées lui griffent la peau, laissant une dizaine de petites plaies qui lui feraient sentir la piqûre de l'alcool à désinfecter une fois rentrée.

Elle a une pensée idiote. Courir avec des ciseaux est idiot, dangereux. Depuis ses trois ans on le lui répète. Elle a l'impression de transgresser un petit interdit et ça lui procure un plaisir tout aussi petit.

Ils ne sont plus très loin derrière elle.

A quelques mètres devant, un lampion orange clignote et des barrières s'abaissent. Le bruit lointain du train en approche se mêle à celui que fait le sang à ses tempes. Un bruit de vagues roulant en pleine tempête, d'écume qui se fracasse sur la plage.

Elle saute la première barrière, est vaguement éblouie par le phare puissant mais continue tout droit. Traverser une voie de chemin de fer n'est pas bien compliqué. Il y a un grand bruit de freins qui s'enclenchent. Un bruit métallique qui crisse alors qu'elle roule sous la seconde barrière en voyant des étincelles. Elle ne s'attarde pas, se relève en s'écorchant les paumes sur les petites pierres pointues et le bitume, se taille avec la paire de ciseaux.

Elle court encore quelques dizaines de secondes puis ralentit pour écouter. Derrière elle, le train s'est arrêté et elle entend des voix qui s'appellent et se répondent, accompagnées des faisceaux de plusieurs lampes torches. Mais plus personne derrière elle. Ils étaient pourtant à quelques mètres ses tout nouveaux compagnons de jeu.

Elle entend un cri près du train à l'arrêt.

Plus besoin de courir. Elle range les ciseaux dans sa poche, rajuste la sangle de son sac sur son épaule et marche en silence, les sens encore exacerbés par l'adrénaline. L'intérieur de sa tête la démange et elle savoure le contact de la brise fraîche sur sa peau brûlante et couverte de sueur.

Rentrer lui prend une petite demi-heure. Ses jambes tremblent alors qu'elle se déshabille pour se laisser glisser dans un bon bain chaud. Ses griffures la piquent au contact de l'eau brûlante. Heureusement, elle aurait eu peur de se sentir totalement détendue autrement.

Elle a fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas le sommeil qui la fuyait, mais bel et bien elle qui faisait demi-tour en le sentant approcher pour la saisir. Cette sensation de sombrer était devenue une entité à part entière dans son esprit. Elle l'entendait parfois respirer, s'approcher. Et dans ces cas-là elle bondit hors du lit, songe d'abord à un cauchemar qui dure jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle est bel et bien éveillée.

L'impression de devenir folle, elle connait maintenant.

Gumi pense qu'avec un peu de chance, elle s'est suffisamment fatiguée ce soir pour sombrer sans trop de problème. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil. Ce n'est plus un luxe, c'est un besoin.

Une dizaine de minutes et elle sort, saisie par la tiédeur ambiante qui lui paraît glacée après l'eau chaude. Se réfugier dans la serviette de bain est un réflexe. Elle se sèche rapidement. Tomber malade et avoir de la fièvre lui engourdit les neurones et elle a horreur de ça. Un jour, son cerveau s'éteindrait tout seul si elle le laissait engourdi trop longtemps.

Miku se moquait souvent d'elle avec cette histoire de cerveau engourdi. Et pourquoi pas en gelée, hein ?

Gumi secoue la tête. L'eau dans ses oreilles l'agace. Ce qui l'agace encore plus est de se dire qu'un jour ce pourrait être son cerveau gélifié qui coule par là.

Elle oublie parfois que Miku racontait beaucoup de conneries.

Face à la porte de sa chambre, elle hésite. Elle sait qu'elle est censée être seule dans cette pièce, que c'est son petit sanctuaire dans ce monde trop grand pour elle. Elle bloque sa respiration en poussant la porte qui pivote en silence sur la pénombre de la pièce. Elle n'entend rien et en est soulagée.

Il n'y a rien non plus quand elle se glisse sous les draps et qu'elle goûte au silence normal qui règne habituellement dans cette pièce. Il n'y a même pas les ronflements légers de sa mère de l'autre côté de la cloison, prêt de sa tête.

Gumi se redresse. Ce silence-là est complètement anormal et au moins aussi inquiétant que les sons parasites qui ont eu la décence de se faire tout petits ce soir-là. Elle saute hors du lit et sort de sa chambre en courant. Ses pas résonnent dans le petit couloir et son épaule cogne durement la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Aucune réaction.

Gumi sait que l'immobilité tue. Elle sait aussi que les morts ne bougent pas. Et sa mère… ne bouge plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Gumi regarde son petit déjeuner d'un œil torve. Elle revient de l'hôpital où les ambulanciers ont accepté de l'emmener mais pas de la ramener. Il lui a fallut attendre le premier bus après avoir mendié un peu de monnaie auprès des passants matinaux.

Embolie pulmonaire. Gumi trouve que c'est un joli mot : embolie. Ça ressemble à « embellie ». Et dans son esprit fatigué, son cerveau qui commence à s'engourdir par manque de sommeil, elle se demande si ce drôle d'incident, étiqueté de ce mot bizarrement joli, à rendu plus beaux les poumons de sa mère.

Certainement que oui. Il est difficile de rendre des poumons encore plus moches qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Avec leur gueule d'abats et leur texture d'éponge gonflée d'air, ils doivent être les plus laids des organes humains.

Gumi est soulagée. A défaut d'être intérieurement forte, sa mère est désormais intérieurement un peu plus belle. Les médecins le lui diront peut-être plus tard, après avoir laissé partir sa mère.

La télévision dispense un peu de bruit dans l'appartement où Gumi est désormais seule. L'absence de bruit la ferait immédiatement sombrer et elle ne veut pas. Elle ne veut plus. Le stress de savoir sa mère au bord de la mort en attendant les secours lui a donné un coup de fouet non voulu. Elle aurait pu dormir, elle avait réussi à se mettre dans un état proche du K.O. total, puis l'adrénaline était revenue, ravageant des centres nerveux déjà mis à mal.

Gumi a mal partout, mais c'est sa tête qui l'inquiète. Quelque chose pulse à l'intérieur et elle se dit que quelque chose à du se coincer. De la même manière que ça a coincé dans les poumons de sa mère. L'embolie est-elle contagieuse ? Non. Elle est sûre que non.

Elle se concentre sur le bruit de la télévision. Ce sont les actualités. Il se passe toujours quelque chose dans le monde. Le monde bouge constamment, peu importe qu'on le suive ou pas. Elle monte le son et écoute.

« Le jeune garçon qui a commis le vol à main armée d'une bijouterie de quartier il y a une semaine sera incarcéré. Il a écopé d'une peine de trois ans de détention ferme pour homicide involontaire non prémédité sur la personne d'une cliente de la boutique. Il a affirmé regretter énormément son geste et compte bien obtenir une remise de peine grâce au, je cite : ''bon comportement que je vais avoir à présent''. »

 _Moins un,_ compte mentalement Gumi.

Le journaliste continue.

« Encore un cas inexpliqué de combustion spontanée. Rappelons que ce phénomène très rare ne possède à ce jour aucune explication scientifique complètement établie. C'est pourtant le troisième cas recensé cette semaine dans un périmètre de quatre kilomètres. »

 _Moins deux._

Gumi note aussi que ça ne se passe pas très loin de chez elle. A l'autre bout de la ville en fait, soit à quinze kilomètres.

« Accident ferroviaire ; cinq jeunes qui traversaient la voie de chemin de fer d'une zone industrielle ont violemment été percutés. Ils sont morts sur le coup. Un témoin affirme les avoir vus courir après une jeune fille tenant des ciseaux. Cette dernière est actuellement introuvable. »

 _Moins sept_ est sa seule pensée cohérente. Une petite partie de son esprit note que le témoin n'a retenu que la paire de ciseaux dans cette histoire.

« Séisme meurtrier en Afrique du Sud. Les victimes sont estimées au nombre de six mille. Les Nations Unies lancent un appel à la solidarité et aux dons. Trente-six millions de dollars seraient nécessaires pour… »

 _Moins six mille sept…_

Elle remue la tête de droite à gauche. Elle s'endort, c'est mauvais. Elle se dit qu'elle a assez vu le monde bouger pour la matinée et décide de sortir pour s'aérer. Enfermée, elle ne bouge pas, elle s'engourdit.

Le bruit de quelque chose qui s'écrase contre la baie vitrée la réveille un peu. Un oiseau certainement. Elle n'a pas le cœur à aller chercher le cadavre de suite pour le jeter. Il est même possible qu'il soit encore vivant. Le cou brisé, cherchant de l'air avec le bec grand ouvert en crachant du sang, mais bel et bien vivant. Gumi supporte mal de voir un oiseau agoniser. Elle préfère attendre quelques heures. Avec un peu de chance, le chat du voisin aura emporté le cadavre.

Gumi donne deux tours de clés et sort. L'air frais du matin la revigore. Elle peut tenir quelques heures à ce rythme. Elle se contente de marcher, le nez vers le sol, les yeux scrutateurs. Elle regarde toujours tout, tend constamment l'oreille. Il n'y a rien qu'elle supporte de ne pas voir ou entendre. Il faut qu'elle sache, encore et encore, ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle est rassurée. Et puis ça la maintient en activité. Pas de cerveau gélifié aujourd'hui, hors de question !

Ce qui attire son regard est pourtant quelque chose qui ne bouge pas. La couleur la stimule. Un arbre de cette envergure en ville, c'est inhabituel. Avec une telle créature serpentiforme suspendue aux branches, ça tient du rêve. Gumi se frotte les yeux et met quelques secondes à percuter qu'il s'agit d'une immense peinture murale. Elle est pourtant sûre qu'elle n'y était pas hier encore.

L'arbre aux feuilles innombrables, le tronc large à l'écorce striée, les jeux d'ombre sur les écailles du grand dragon chinois aux teintes bleues et noires qui semble se reposer en contemplant les allées et venues des passants… Tout ça n'y était pas hier. Et tout ça n'a clairement pas pu se faire dans la nuit, pas une telle œuvre de six mètres de haut.

Elle reste un moment à contempler ceci. Une force se dégage de l'animal légendaire, une puissance calme et sereine. Elle se dit que ce dessin lui plaît. En bas, à droite, en lettres blanches, il y a une signature.

« Daze »

 _Ça lui va bien._

Elle remercie silencieusement ce Daze de lui avoir offert un tel cadeau aujourd'hui.

* * *

Contre la baie vitrée, c'est un avion qui s'est écrasé. Un tout petit avion certes, mais un avion quand même. En papier.

Quelque chose gratte dans sa tête, comme un souvenir enfoui qui tenterait de remonter à la surface en creusant de toute la force de ses petites mains métaphoriques. Gumi a aussi cette désagréable impression d'avoir une main posée sur son épaule. Elle a bien regardé pourtant, elle est seule.

Elle attrape le pliage en le froissant un peu et le tourne en tous sens.

C'est vraiment un bête avion en papier.

En le dépliant, elle voit le message écrit à l'intérieur.

« Je te laisserai tranquille. Dors. Tu en as besoin. »

Gumi contemple l'écriture inconnue de longues secondes, comme si les mots dansaient pour la narguer devant ses yeux rouges d'épuisement.

Et la sensation d'étreinte sur son épaule disparaît lentement.

Gumi aurait été beaucoup plus à l'aise face au corps agonisant d'un pauvre oiseau.

* * *

Deux heures en tout et pour tout. Gumi a réussi à dormir deux heures par fractions de quarts d'heure infernaux.

Le silence était trop bruyant, elle n'en a pas l'habitude.

Ce souffle qu'elle entendait jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y était pas cette nuit. Et ça lui a laissé le sentiment effrayant d'avoir été abandonnée.

« Une piñata piégée à la chaux vive fait quatorze blessés graves lors d'une fête d'anniversaire dans une maternelle. »

Gumi apprécie ces anecdotes. Ça lui permet de mieux mesurer la dégueulasserie du monde. Elle aime savoir à quoi elle se frotte tous les jours.

« Quatrième combustion spontanée. Un groupe de scientifique américains attaché à l'Université de Californie a été chargé d'élucider ce mystère. »

Elle aime bien la bizarrerie de l'univers aussi.

« Les œuvres du dénommé Daze fleurissent partout sur les murs de la ville. »

Gumi tend l'oreille en repensant au dragon de la veille. Sur l'écran défilent plusieurs fresques murales, toutes dans des tons bleus-verts aquatiques. Libellules de deux mètres d'envergure, formes éthérées d'ondins dansant sur une piste de nénuphars, oiseaux se reposant sur des roches couvertes de mousses, poissons évoluant dans un univers de bulles et de plantes sous-marines…

« La véritable identité de l'artiste reste un mystère. Le maire de la ville va prendre des dispositions pour faire nettoyer les murs et les bâtiments mais des associations de soutien se sont déjà créées. »

Gumi sourit. Elle aime bien voir la petite part de beauté que peut receler l'espèce humaine aussi.

* * *

Rin la regarde bizarrement. Gumi a horreur qu'on la regarde de cette manière, encore plus par-dessus une simple brique de jus de fruits. En fait, Gumi a horreur qu'on la regarde tout court.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? fait-elle.

Rin ne s'offusque pas de son ton hargneux.

\- T'as pas l'air bien.

Gumi pense qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'air bien de toute manière.

\- J'ai pas dormi correctement depuis une semaine.

Rin fait des bulles dans sa brique sans rien rajouter. Elle ne rajoute jamais rien. Elle sait que c'est le meilleur moyen pour énerver Gumi. Et cette dernière ne sait pas vraiment si le silence volontaire de sa camarade lui fait du bien ou l'agace.

Elle aimerait que Miku soit là. Miku avait l'habitude d'insister. Elle avait aussi été la seule à voir les marques sur sa peau. Un peu par hasard, beaucoup par accident. Miku savait lui arracher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Gumi se souvient qu'elle détestait ça, mais que parler à Miku lui faisait du bien après coup. Un peu comme retirer les morceaux de verre d'une plaie. Ça lui manque.

Rin ne remplace pas Miku, il lui manque ce côté forte tête qui donne de la saveur à une relation. Mais Gumi n'aime pas tellement être seule et Rin lui rappelle quelque chose. C'est peut-être son visage encore un peu enfantin, ses cheveux blonds – Gumi adore le blond – ou ses grands yeux qui hésitent entre bleu et vert.

C'est ça. Elle adore Rin comme elle le ferait d'un chat ou d'un autre animal de compagnie.

Rien de plus.

* * *

Le dragon n'est plus là. En prenant le même chemin que la veille, elle s'est dit qu'elle pourrait de nouveau jeter un coup d'œil à la fresque imposante.

L'arbre est toujours là. Pas le dragon. Comme s'il s'était simplement envolé.

Gumi contemple l'arbre avec circonspection. Rien n'a été effacé. Juste parti.

Personne d'autre qu'elle ne semble remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Un coup de vent fait voler ses cheveux et entre quelques mèches lui battant le visage, elle croit voir les feuilles de l'arbre bouger elles aussi.

* * *

Sa mère est rentrée. Sa mère ne va pas mieux, mais elle est rentrée.

Le silence inquiétant de la journée a été remplacé par un bruit de roulettes, et de pompe de temps à autre.

Gumi trouve inquiétant d'être dépendant d'une bouteille à roulettes pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que respirer. De façon générale, sa mère a toujours inquiétée Gumi. Et actuellement, c'est Gumi qui inquiète sa mère.

Elles ont toutes les deux les traits fatigués. L'une sous l'effet du traitement, l'autre à cause du manque de sommeil.

Gumi trouve presque triste qu'il ait fallut attendre qu'elles soient toutes les deux dans un état aussi lamentable pour se ressembler.

* * *

L'air de la nuit la soulage un peu. Que ce soit son mal de crâne ou ses nausées, elle les sent moins. En revanche, ses yeux lui font un mal de chien et pleurent parfois tout seul.

Elle n'entend plus le bruit des roulettes et de la respiration bruyante de sa mère qui l'oppressent. Il n'y a qu'une voiture solitaire pour faire un peu de bruit à cette heure-ci. Et des passants qui ne lui prêtent aucune attention, ce qui lui convient parfaitement.

Malgré ça, elle aime se perdre dans les ruelles où l'éclairage moindre ne lui donne pas l'impression d'avoir la tête fendue. Elle n'a pas non plus envie de courir ce soir.

Elle se surprend à aspirer au calme, juste un instant.

Puis elle se reprend et inspire à fond. Il lui faut marcher à pas réguliers. Trouver un problème, physique ou mental, et tenter de le résoudre. Peut-être pas le résoudre, mais au moins essayer pour occuper son cerveau en manque de stimuli.

Un grondement s'élève alors et elle pense un instant que c'est son estomac. En plus de ne pas dormir, elle mange de moins en moins. Les bras posés sur le ventre, elle écoute un second son guttural près de son oreille. Le manque de lumière ne lui permet pas de distinguer ce qui se cache dans l'ombre.

La lueur des phares d'une voiture dans l'avenue principale éclaire vaguement ce qui lui fait face. Deux yeux d'un bleu éclatant, quasi phosphorescents, qui lancent comme des éclairs dans la pénombre. Une mâchoire garnie de crocs blancs, longs, certainement tranchants. Et des écailles bleues et noires, luisantes.

La forme de serpent la domine de plusieurs mètres, s'étire comme si Gumi l'avait tiré du sommeil puis la contemple.

Elle reconnaît le dragon qui était – qui aurait dû être ! - dans l'arbre sur la fresque. Il n'a pas pris plus de relief. Il est toujours collé au mur, vivant, mouvant. Immense et beaucoup moins rassurant que lorsqu'il ne bougeait pas, tranquillement installé entre les branches d'un dessin superbe.

Gumi se dit qu'elle a finalement du réussir à s'endormir quelque part et que tout ça ne fait partie que des brumes d'un rêve.

Ils passent un long moment à se regarder dans l'obscurité.

Peut-être est-ce ça le souffle qu'elle perçoit dans la nuit. La respiration d'un être tiré d'un rêve.

Comme dans un songe lucide, Gumi se sent lever la main pour la poser sur les écailles qui ont une consistance de briques sales. Le reptile tressaille à peine, la regarde comme il devrait le faire : comme une petite créature insignifiante face à lui.

Quelque chose intime à Gumi de partir, vite et loin. Elle n'écoute pas cette petite voix et l'intérieur de sa tête la démange encore. Elle a de nouveau l'impression d'une main posée sur son épaule, plus fortement que d'habitude.

« On devrait partir. »

Voilà ce qu'elle entend. Mais ce qu'elle voit l'empêche de s'en aller.

Elle effleure une corne plate du bout du doigt. La crinière bouge avec les courants d'air qui s'infiltrent dans la ruelle en chassant les papiers gras abandonnés dans la journée.

Gumi a un rire en se disant qu'elle a croisé un dragon au milieu des poubelles.

Apparemment, ce n'est pas du goût de l'animal qui lâche un grondement sourd en fixant la jeune fille des yeux. C'est un regard qui la transperce, sans fioritures et sans considération pour sa personne.

« Il va te bouffer, cours ! »

Le message est entendu et enregistré cette fois. Ses jambes la lâchent une fois et elle trébuche, les mains en avant pour amortir sa chute. Le dragon rugit cette fois, et ça n'a plus rien d'un rêve où Gumi contemple un dessin vivant, doté de sa propre volonté.

Elle sent une haleine chaude dans son dos, contre sa nuque. Son œil accroche l'éclat des crocs nus.

Elle se relève en glissant un peu, fait quelques foulées désordonnées avant de trouver un rythme rapide et de s'y tenir. Elle a le temps de penser que d'habitude elle aime ça, comme un jeu du chat et de la souris. Mais là, elle ne sait pas vraiment de quoi est capable le chat qui lui court après.

Gumi l'entend clairement souffler derrière elle. Des grattements de griffes sur la brique et le bitume répondent à sa respiration erratique. Elle tourne en dérapant dans la ruelle. La créature profite de l'angle que font deux boutiques accolées pour la suivre.

Comment une bestiole en 2D, aussi immense soit-elle, arrive à faire tomber les cartons et les poubelles ?

C'est la traversée d'une avenue qui lui sauve la mise. Un couple la regarde débouler avec de grands yeux avant de continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Gumi reste longtemps sur l'autre trottoir, à essayer de percer la pénombre de la petite ruelle d'en face. Elle croit percevoir des ombres. Ca peut être le dragon, ou bien sa fatigue et ses yeux épuisés qui lui jouent des tours.

Son corps se refroidit et elle grelotte maintenant, sans trop savoir si c'est de froid ou d'angoisse.

Malgré les apparences, Gumi sait – elle sent – qu'elle n'est pas seule sur ce trottoir, sous ce lampadaire et sa lumière orange. Elle passe une main sur son front couvert de sueur. Chaud… Froid… Elle ne sait plus trop. Elle est fiévreuse. La transpiration est glacée dans son dos.

Elle sait que c'est le manque de sommeil et qu'elle n'y peut rien.

Après de longues minutes à attendre que quoi ce soit, n'importe quoi se passe, elle en vient à penser que ce n'était qu'une invention de son esprit malade.

Elle se décide à rentrer en passant par la pharmacie. Il lui faut quelque chose pour dormir, quelque chose de fort. Au pire, elle trouvera bien un petit truc dans le placard de la salle de bains. Elle sait que sa mère y laisse ses antidépresseurs. C'est censé détendre ces choses-là non ?

Ses pas sont lents. Le monde lui paraît comme ralenti autour d'elle et sa tête lui fait un mal de chien. Elle se force à ne pas regarder lorsqu'un éclair bleu passe près d'elle et la dépasse. Elle l'occulte aussi longtemps que possible mais ne peut plus rien faire quand il vient danser devant ses yeux.

Nouveau foutu délire de neurones fracassés… !

C'est un grand papillon bleu qui stationne à hauteur de son visage comme s'il la dévisageait lentement.

Lui aussi il s'est échappé d'un dessin ?

Si c'est le cas et qu'il n'est pas collé sur un bâtiment, qui sait si le dragon n'est pas capable de toucher aux trois dimensions lui aussi ?

Elle jette un coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier qu'aucun reptile légendaire ne s'y trouve pendant que l'insecte volette autour de sa tête lourde. Gumi le chasse d'un geste de la main et reprend sa marche.

Il ne faut qu'une seconde au parasite volant pour la rejoindre et la harceler à nouveau.

Autre geste du bras que la bestiole esquive. Elle évite tout ce que Gumi lui envoie et la jeune fille a des mouvements de plus en plus lourds. Elle se sent partir une seconde, tombe à genoux, les mains sur les yeux pour tenter de calmer la douleur. Rien à faire, c'est infernal. Quelque chose va exploser dans sa tête et elle ne sait même pas quoi.

On la prend par le bras, la force à se relever et à suivre les battements d'ailes bleus. Ca ressemble à un mauvais trip. Gumi songe qu'il n'y a même plus besoin de se droguer en fait, juste de ne pas dormir pendant quelques jours.

Elle bascule de nouveau et atterrit sur quelque chose de chaud et puant.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Et combien vous êtes ? Comptez-vous ! crie la chose.

\- Une… déclare Gumi par réflexe.

Un instant de silence.

\- Et de quatre donc. Aoki, je t'ai demandé de ramener de l'aide, pas deux paumées.

Gumi remue, se rend compte qu'elle fouille des sacs poubelles troués et qu'elle n'est pas seule là-dedans. Elle veut protester mais l'autre lui plaque une main sur la bouche.

\- Il y a quelque chose là dehors.

Gumi se dégage violemment en flanquant un coup de coude au hasard. Elle sait qu'elle a fait mouche en entendant l'autre personne étouffer un cri de douleur.

\- Il y a de l'air frais là-haut, proteste-t-elle en ouvrant le couvercle.

Deux yeux aux paupières écailleuses la fixent depuis le mur d'en face. Elle retourne dans la chaleur humide de la poubelle.

\- Et un truc, répond l'autre.

\- Un dragon.

\- Un dragon ? Aoki me demandait justement à quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler.

C'est au tour de Gumi de l'empêcher de sortir. Elle a eu le temps de remarquer que le papillon bleu est enfermé lui aussi.

\- Tu veux pas aller lui grattouiller le fond de la gorge aussi ? fait-elle d'un ton hargneux.

Si cette fille (c'en est une, elle l'a senti en l'empoignant) veut se faire bouffer, c'est son problème. Mais hors de question d'être entraînée dans le gosier de la bête avec elle.

\- Juste jeter un coup d'œil. Un dragon, c'est pas courant quand même. Me dis pas le contraire.

Gumi ne répond pas cette fois. Elle suffoque.

\- Oh ? Il va falloir sortir d'ici en vitesse. Attends.

Il y a la lueur d'un écran de téléphone portable et Gumi distingue mieux son interlocutrice. Ou plutôt ses lunettes de soleil. Elle a les cheveux longs, d'une couleur indéfinissablement bleutée par l'écran numérique.

\- Gack ' ? fait la fille après une paire de tonalités.

A l'autre bout du fil, ça gueule un coup. A tel point que l'inconnue est obligée d'éloigner l'appareil de son oreille avec un air dégoûté.

\- Viens plutôt nous chercher.

Silence cette fois.

\- Où on est ? Comment ça où on est ? Je suis aveugle pour rappel. Je suis planquée dans une poubelle pour le moment.

Elle se tourne vers Gumi.

\- Il y a un point de repère dans les parages ? demande-t-elle.

\- La gare routière, le métro, le fast-food… énumère Gumi avec quelques efforts.

La tête lui tourne trop.

\- Le métro a l'air bien. Tu saurais m'y amener ?

\- Ouais, certainement.

\- T'es en état de courir ?

\- Une fois sortie de là-dedans.

L'autre fait passer les infos et le nom de la station avant de ranger le portable et d'ouvrir à peine le couvercle.

\- Bon… Il n'a pas l'air d'être dans le coin pour le moment.

Elles bondissent toutes les deux à l'extérieur et commencent à courir à grandes foulées.

\- Et une fois là-bas ? demande Gumi d'une voix hachée.

\- Un ami va nous récupérer. Si tu repères un pick-up pourri, c'est lui.

Un fracas sans nom se fait entendre derrière elles.

\- Et si je repère un dragon ?

\- Tu la boucles et tu cours !

Gumi ose un regard en arrière mais ne voit que des formes floues dans la poussière d'asphalte. En revanche elle entend, et ces seuls bruits de gorge lui font pousser des ailes. L'autre suit bien, quoi qu'un peu en retrait. Gumi se souvient qu'elle doit lui ouvrir la voie et qu'elle a dit être aveugle.

Une telle confiance placée dans sa personne la perturbe, au point que pendant une seconde, elle ne sait plus où elle se trouve et où elle va. Elle se reprend immédiatement et bifurque. Sa compagne de fuite se cogne violemment à un panneau indicateur, fait deux tours sur elle-même et chute.

Gumi a tout juste le temps de s'arrêter pour l'aider à se relever que leur poursuivant déboule sur la façade d'un HLM. Il se tortille pour slalomer entre les fenêtres et se pose près d'un balcon, la queue ballottant sous une jardinière suspendue remplie de géraniums.

Il file ensuite comme une flèche et Gumi le perd de vue. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'elle aide quelqu'un à se relever. L'aveugle a glissé sur quelques mètres, de sorte que la chair de son bras est à vif et son pantalon déchiré. Les lunettes de soleil quant à elles, ont été fracassées à l'impact. Gumi s'attend à voir les yeux de la fuyarde mais ne tombe que sur un bandeau blanc qui dissimule encore le regard inconnu.

\- Allez, la station est pas loin.

La seule réponse qu'on lui renvoie est un gargouillis étouffé. Elles se redressent tout de même et reprennent leur avancée dans les rues vides, l'une en pliant un peu pour soutenir l'autre, et la seconde en boitant bas. Gumi a l'impression d'avancer à une allure de gastéropode et ça l'énerve. Elle ne soutient plus, elle traîne. Et l'aveugle pousse un cri de surprise en ne sentant plus sa jambe blessée toucher terre.

Ne plus voir la bête lui fait plus peur que de l'avoir en face. Elle a partout l'impression d'entendre l'animal gronder ou d'apercevoir le reflet de ses yeux. Sur ce dernier point, elle se rend compte que c'est ce papillon bleu qui l'a suivie depuis tout ce temps. Elle a bien envie d'écrabouiller l'insecte pour la peine.

La bouche d'entrée du métro apparaît dans leur champ de vision après avoir traversé un dernier pâté de boutiques.

\- Personne, fait Gumi après avoir cherché le pick-up du regard.

\- Il va arriver.

\- Ou alors il t'a lâchée.

\- T'es du genre pessimiste toi, ou je me trompe ?

\- Réaliste.

\- Les gens ne sont pas tous des connards finis.

\- J'en doute.

\- Suffit de voir que tu t'es arrêtée pour me relever.

Gumi ne réplique pas. Elle n'a pas envie de débattre de sa propre lâcheté ou absence de cette dernière maintenant. Elle guette le moindre mouvement, la moindre ombre. Ça lui rappelle sa chambre chez elle, à l'exception qu'ici elle a eu un aperçu de ce qui se cache dans la pénombre. Elle tremble à l'idée qu'elle telle créature squatte sa petite chambre.

Un bruit s'élève alors. Le dragon apparaît en s'immisçant contre un parapet étroit, bondit sur une affiche publicitaire en brisant le sourire éclatant d'un gamin qui vante une marque de dentifrice, s'enroule autour d'un pilier en béton armé et y reste avec des airs de lézard paresseux.

\- Il est là, déclare Gumi en songeant que sa camarade est aveugle.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai senti.

\- Pourquoi il ne nous attrape pas ?

Haussement d'épaules.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas. Peut-être que ce n'est pas nous qu'il veut. Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble.

\- Il est collé aux murs.

\- Collé ?

\- Comme un dessin sur une feuille. Juste… collé.

Gumi ne trouve pas d'autres mots. L'autre a un petit rire.

\- Alors ça devrait aller.

C'est un bruit de moteur qui la fait sursauter. Sans quitter le dragon des yeux, elle aide la blessée à monter à l'avant. Soudain, l'animal lance un rugissement sonore. Assez pour que Gumi saute sans réfléchir à l'arrière du véhicule. Le conducteur ne doit pas être rassuré non plus vu le démarrage brutal qu'il effectue et la vitesse à laquelle il sort de la ville.

Le dragon ne les suit pas.


	3. Chapter 3

\- J'ai pas rêvé, hein ! Vous l'avez vu aussi ? clame le jeune homme à l'avant.

La vitre qui sépare l'arrière de la cabine de l'extérieur a été ouverte pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre tous les trois. En fait, ils sont surtout deux à parler. Gumi profite de l'air froid sur son visage. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas roulé de cette façon. La dernière fois doit remonter à ses sept ans, avec les parents d'un ami pour une fête d'anniversaire. A l'époque, ça avait des airs de manège. Elle apprécie de voir que ça n'a pas changé en grandissant.

Ça lui fait même plaisir, et cette sensation est si rare ces derniers temps qu'elle se sent comme ivre.

\- Tout va bien à l'arrière ? fait la fille.

Gumi déclare que oui et retourne à sa contemplation du paysage nocturne. C'est étrangement grisant. Elle y prend goût.

Ils arrivent dans une petite ville au bout de quelques minutes à peine. Le genre d'endroit qui ne tardera pas à se faire englober par la périphérie de la cité avant d'en faire entièrement partie. Il n'y aura qu'un panneau et des numéros de cadastre pour témoigner de l'existence d'une entité distincte à cet emplacement. La grande ville mangera la petite. C'est souvent comme ça.

\- C'est encore un de tes tours bizarres, Lily ? Parce que si c'est le cas, celui-là est quand même sacrément balèze.

\- T'as vu dans quel état ça m'a mise ? répond la passagère en désignant son bras rouge et le sang qui coule des plaies. Tu crois vraiment que j'aime me faire du mal à ce point ?

Le conducteur lui jette à peine une œillade distraite.

\- Tu m'en as fait des belles.

\- Pas cette fois.

\- Aoki saura s'occuper de ça ?

\- J'espère. Dis-moi, ma belle !

Gumi se demande une seconde si c'est à elle qu'elle s'adresse. Elle reste silencieuse et Lily ne s'en offusque pas. A qui parle-t-elle alors ? Elle voit mal un gaillard comme celui de devant se faire appeler « ma belle » sans sourciller.

Ça bouge dans les cheveux de Lily. Le papillon bleu s'y est accroché.

\- Ça prendra juste un peu de temps, déclare Lily en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Dérangé, l'insecte s'envole dans la cabine et va se poser sur le tableau de bord sans que qui que ce soit réagisse.

\- C'est un genre d'animal de compagnie ? demande Gumi qui supporte mal d'avoir une bête qui vole près d'elle.

\- Plutôt une mascotte, répond Lily en tournant son regard dissimulé vers elle.

Elle taquine le papillon du doigt et ce dernier file se poser sur l'épaule du conducteur qui ne bronche pas.

Le pick-up ralentit et s'engage dans une allée en marche arrière. La nausée de Gumi la reprend au moment où le moteur s'arrête.

\- Va falloir que tu m'aides, Gack'. Ça fait vraiment mal.

\- Attends, ta copine a pas l'air bien non plus.

Pas l'air bien ? Gumi a juste envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur pour calmer sa migraine.

Elle descend du véhicule sans aide, par fierté, et tombe immédiatement à genoux. Lamentable.

Elle sent qu'on la tire par l'épaule encore une fois et tente de se dégager de ce contact insupportable. Puis elle voit que c'est Gack' qui soutient déjà Lily de son autre bras et elle se laisse faire un peu plus facilement.

\- Monsieur est bien entouré ? demande Lily d'un ton taquin.

\- Si y'avait pas cette odeur de poubelle, ce serait presque un régal. Une aveugle et une gamine, tout à fait mon genre.

La lumière du porche s'éclaire en détectant leur présence et envoie des éclairs douloureux dans la tête de Gumi qui étouffe difficilement un grognement en reculant d'un pas. Elle se débat quand on essaie de la rattraper, recule, cogne la portière du pick-up et s'y laisse glisser jusqu'au sol, les jambes en coton. Elle pense qu'au moins elle ne tombera pas plus bas maintenant.

La respiration hachée, le front couvert d'une sueur glaçante, le ventre déchiré par la nausée qui ne la lâche pas, elle a l'impression de mourir un peu. Et il y a cette poigne à la fois froide et chaude sur son bras et sa nuque.

Après ce qui lui semble une éternité, la lumière et le son s'éteignent enfin.

* * *

\- Lâche-la.

Gumi reconnaît la voix de Lily qui lui arrive comme au travers d'un rideau épais. Epais et frais. Elle se détend un peu, sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Allez, on va pas te manger. Il faut un corps pour ça et tu n'en as visiblement plus.

\- Si… articule difficilement Gumi.

De l'eau lui rentre dans la bouche et elle la recrache en toussant.

\- Je peux même dire… que je le sens bien…

Elle profite du contact tiède de l'eau qui lui coule dessus en même temps que Lily promène le pommeau de douche au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Me déshabiller était vraiment obligatoire ? fait-elle en se voyant nue dans la baignoire.

Par réflexe, elle cache les marques à ses poignets.

\- Tu vas pas me dire que t'es pudique face à une aveugle ? T'en fais pas pour Gakupo, il est parti nous chercher à manger dès que tu as mis le pied ici.

Gumi regarde pour la première fois Lily en pleine lumière. Elle a toujours ce bandeau blanc sur les yeux, dont les extrémités nouées à l'arrière de sa tête se perdent dans ses longs cheveux blonds. C'est assez perturbant de ne voir que le bas de son visage. A sa voix et sa carrure, Gumi lui donne un peu plus de vingt ans.

En jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle aperçoit le papillon bleu près d'un miroir, ses ailes se levant et se baissant dans un rythme lent et régulier, comme si Gumi le voyait respirer.

\- C'est le même papillon, ou bien tu en fais des élevages ?

\- S'il est bleu, c'est le même. Ça fait quatre ans que c'est le même.

\- C'est pas censé crever au bout de trois mois ?

\- Si je te disais tout, tu me croirais pas, répond Lily avec un sourire presque aussi indiscernable que ses yeux.

Cette dernière dit à Gumi de se doucher en vitesse, histoire qu'elle aussi se débarrasse des effluves d'ordures qu'elle trimballe depuis bientôt deux heures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois savonnée et rincée, Gumi trouve des vêtements. Certainement ceux de Lily. Ils sont un peu grands mais ils ont le mérite d'être propres et secs. Pas comme les siens qui ont tendance à lui revenir sur le dos avec des relents d'humidité. Rien ne sèche jamais vraiment dans son appartement.

Les idées un peu plus claires, Gumi sort de la salle de bains pour suivre les odeurs de nourriture. Elle se retrouve dans une petite cuisine dont la majeure partie de la superficie est occupée par une table carrée ainsi que par Lily et Gakupo. Le jeune homme est appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, en train de jeter un regard clairement hostile à Lily qui est occupée à dévorer une part de pizza sans complexe.

\- J'ai raté quelque chose ? demande Gumi en sentant la tension dans l'air.

\- Pas grand-chose, réplique Lily.

Gakupo lève les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la pièce en marmonnant.

\- Mange, fait la blonde en désignant la nourriture sur la table. Ensuite tu essaieras de dormir.

\- Je ne dors pas vraiment en ce moment.

\- On va s'occuper de ça, t'en fais pas.

En disant ça, Lily relève la tête et regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Gumi qui sent comme de l'électricité lui parcourir l'échine.

\- Gack' s'occupe de faire le lit. C'est juste en face de la salle de bains.

Elle lui tend son téléphone.

\- Au cas où tu ais quelqu'un à prévenir.

\- Je peux rentrer à pied.

\- Dans ton état ? Tu tenais à peine debout il y a une heure. Non, reste dormir.

Ne pas voir les yeux de son interlocutrice empêche Gumi de discerner ses intentions. Le désintéressement, elle n'y croit pas. Il y a forcément anguille sous roche. Elle se saisit pourtant du portable pour taper un rapide message qu'elle envoie à sa mère. Elle profite d'avoir l'appareil dans la main pour fouiller un peu. Ça ne la gêne pas. Elle fait ça pour savoir à qui elle a affaire.

La boite mail est vide, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant si on se dit que Lily ne peut pas lire le braille sur un écran numérique. Le journal indique que le dernier contact est Gakupo, appelé plus tôt pour qu'il vienne les chercher. Dans le répertoire, deux numéros se battent en duel, dont Gakupo. Aucune trace de l'Aoki dont Lily parlait durant le trajet.

Elle tend l'appareil et Lily s'en saisit lestement. Beaucoup trop précisément pour quelqu'un atteint de cécité. C'est suffisant pour qu'elle refuse de lâcher le téléphone.

\- T'es sûre qu'il te manque vraiment la vue ? demande Gumi, suspicieuse.

\- Ça, et quelques cases d'après mon compagnon. Méfie-toi, je suis peut-être dangereuse…

Elle lui a dit ça sur le ton de la confidence. Gumi lui rend son portable.

\- J'ai pas besoin de savoir ça pour me méfier.

\- Tu as l'air d'être le genre de personne qui se méfie de tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Ça m'a réussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mange plutôt, et si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas empoisonné.

Gumi n'est absolument pas rassurée. Elle a entendu parler de ce roi de l'antiquité qui prenait des doses infimes d'arsenic pour s'immuniser contre ce poison en y habituant son corps petit à petit.

Elle grignote du bout des lèvres ce soir et préfère pousser un meuble devant la porte de la chambre où on la laisse dormir.

* * *

Gumi entend respirer près d'elle.

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'elle n'est pas chez elle. Ce qui respire près d'elle renifle un peu.

Non. Elle n'a quand même pas ramené son cauchemar ici ?

Elle reste figée sous le drap, trop nerveuse et effrayée pour faire le moindre geste. Les volets clos ne laissent rien filtrer. Elle n'y voit strictement rien mais elle entend ce souffle lourd près de son visage. Son esprit imagine toutes sortes de choses tirées des derniers films d'horreur qu'elle a vu ou de peurs plus anciennes, certaines datant de sa petite enfance.

Elle se voit devant un monstre aux milliards de pattes au tranchant coupant comme des rasoirs. Même si elle connaît la morsure des lames, elle la tolère seulement quand elle se l'inflige elle-même.

Elle aperçoit des milliards de dents dans une bouche ronde, une bestiole au regard de petit-gris descendu des étoiles exprès pour lui bouffer le foie et la rate, les écailles sombres du dragon échappé de sa fresque, une gueule d'alien, une créature aux airs de loup-garou atteint de la gale…

Soudain ça bouge en grognant près de son pied, et son premier réflexe est de décocher un grand coup de celui-ci.

La chose hurle et tombe du lit tandis que Gumi se recroqueville au fond des couvertures sans rien laisser dépasser, mue par cette idée bizarre qu'on ne peut pas l'attraper si rien ne dépasse de la surface du matelas.

Une lampe de chevet s'allume soudainement.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'ai passé par la tête ?! s'exclame Lily au pied du lit.

Gumi la situe difficilement. Il faut dire que sans son bandeau sur les yeux, elle n'est plus aussi reconnaissable. La jeune fille reste une seconde à fixer le regard particulier de Lily tandis que le mot « opalescence » prend enfin un sens dans son esprit.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? réplique Gumi après s'être reprise.

\- Je dormais jusqu'à ce que tu décides du contraire.

La blonde se redresse en s'appuyant sur le lit.

\- Je veux bien que les places soient chères ici, mais quand même…

Le dos tourné à Gumi, elle soupire en se frottant la tête.

\- J'arrive même pas à lire l'heure.

\- 9 h 42, répond Gumi après un regard à l'écran digital du réveil.

\- Et bien alors, fait Lily en se levant et en s'étirant, je pense qu'il est temps de se lever. Bien dormi ?

Gumi se surprend à vouloir répondre que oui. Sans Lily près d'elle, elle aurait même pu dormir davantage. Mais il n'y avait pas eu cette présence diffuse pour l'angoisser. Son cauchemar personnel n'est pas là et elle se sent étrangement bien. Hormis le fait de savoir que Lily a pu se faufiler dans la chambre, ce qui implique qu'elle ait ouvert la porte en poussant le meuble sans réveiller Gumi, et s'incruster dans le lit sans la tirer du sommeil.

\- Je crois. Ça faisait longtemps.

Lily a un sourire.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on s'occuperait de ça.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu crois aux f…

La porte s'ouvre violemment, cogne le meuble avec un bruit de bois brisé et une silhouette armée d'un sabre se découpe dans l'embrasure.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !? Y'a un problème ?!

\- Du calme, Gack'. C'est un malentendu.

Gakupo écrase l'interrupteur du poing et fait la lumière sur toute cette affaire. Gumi le voit cheveux défaits en bataille, authentique sabre de samourai au poing. La porte est fracassée en deux et le meuble a laissé une marque profonde dans le mur en étant propulsé par l'entrée fracassante du jeune homme. Son visage se crispe alors.

\- Plus jamais je laisse qui que ce soit dormir dans ma piaule, fait-il en abaissant son arme.

\- On n'a rien fait, déclare Lily en levant les mains.

\- Dis ça à mon mur !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton mur ?

\- Un trou aussi gros que celui que j'aurais du faire dans ton crâne quand je t'ai rencontrée.

\- Pas grave, ça se répare.

\- C'est Aoki qui va gérer ça aussi ?

\- Aoki ne fait pas de miracle. On a inventé la magie de l'enduit pour ton mur.

Gumi reste silencieuse à compter les points, sans forcément tout comprendre. Elle n'est pas rassurée de savoir que Gakupo a un sabre dans la main, et elle trouve Lily totalement inconsciente de tenir tête de cette manière à un homme armé. A sa grande surprise, c'est Gakupo qui cède. Il se retire en maugréant.

\- Il a l'air… nerveux, fait Gumi.

\- Il l'est. Il se demande encore ce qu'il a vu hier soir.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Pareil.

Il se passe un moment durant lequel Gumi observe Lily saisir le bandeau sur la table de chevet et se le nouer sur les yeux. Elle meurt d'envie de lui demander pourquoi une simple paire de lunettes de soleil ne suffit pas mais la blonde quitte la chambre avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Alors à son tour, elle se lève et s'habille.

Là encore, ce sont les odeurs de nourriture qui la conduisent à la cuisine. Gakupo est occupé à presser des oranges en ronchonnant de temps en temps. Lily, bizarrement, est assise devant un journal grand ouvert sur lequel est posé le papillon bleu. Ce dernier effectue des allers-retours sans voler, avec l'air de suivre les lignes. Gumi décide de ne faire aucun commentaire. Bien que rangé dans son fourreau, le sabre est appuyé contre le pied de la table.

A son approche, Lily replie le journal avec des gestes précis, là aussi trop bien effectués pour une aveugle, et le papillon s'envole pour aller se poser sur sa tête. Gumi se dit que c'est une drôle de barrette que la blonde a dans les cheveux.

Gakupo pose trois assiettes sur la table. Toute à sa contemplation de Lily et son insecte bizarre, Gumi n'a pas remarqué que le jeune homme préparait le petit déjeuner. Elle lorgne son assiette en se demandant où est le piège. Œufs brouillés, bacon, pain grillé, jus d'orange… Elle a l'impression de se trouver dans un restaurant quatre étoiles. De si bon matin c'est inquiétant.

Ses deux compagnons de fortune attaquent la nourriture de bon appétit et même le papillon vient se poser sur un quartier de pomme que Lily a tranché d'un mouvement sûr. L'ambiance lui paraît trop étrange, trop bon enfant pour tant d'incongruités au mètre carré. Une aveugle, un papillon et un samourai des temps modernes… On dirait le début d'une blague.

Ils mangent en silence. Gakupo a l'air beaucoup trop mal réveillé pour aligner deux mots, Lily est concentrée sur son petit déjeuner et Gumi ne parle pas par habitude. Il n'y a qu'un lent battement d'ailes bleues de temps à autre pour donner un peu de mouvement.

Gumi détourne les yeux tout juste deux secondes et le quartier de pomme a disparu quand son attention s'y reporte à nouveau.

 _Lily a du le manger._

Une impression de malaise l'étreint et quelque chose lui dit que non, ce n'est pas Lily qui a englouti le morceau de fruit.

Gakupo leur dit de se préparer à y aller et Gumi enclenche la vitesse supérieure pour dévorer son repas. Certainement qu'on va la ramener chez elle. Lily termine avant elle, disparaît une seconde et revient en lui tendant un tas qui s'avère être les vêtements qu'elle portait la veille, propres et séchés.

Gumi va les enfiler dans la chambre. Malgré le fait qu'elle sache qu'ils lui appartiennent, elle les sent différents. Elle n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui a pu changer, mais c'est là. Un peu comme la présence qu'elle devinait jusqu'à hier. Diffus, éthéré… Intangible.

Le trajet se fait en pick-up selon la même disposition que la veille. Lily et Gakupo devant, Gumi à l'arrière. Le paysage n'est plus le même en plein jour. Il y a des champs gris et ternes et des nuages bas. Rien qui ne valait la peine qu'on se lève ce matin au final.

Le vent lui cingle le visage et le temps est frais. Assez pour être agréable. Gumi se sent comme la météo : grise mais légère, vive. Cette journée ne sera peut-être pas si moche que ça au final.

Gakupo les laisse au centre-ville. Elles ont tout juste le temps de descendre avant qu'il ne démarre brutalement. Laissées sur le trottoir, coupant en deux le flot des passants, chacune calcule quoi faire de son temps. Gumi n'hésite que quelques secondes avant de prendre la direction de son domicile, elle n'a qu'un geste de salut rapide envers Lily qui ne peut de toute façon pas la voir. Mais en se retournant, elle voit la blonde penchée sur quelque chose un petit objet rond.

Curieuse de savoir ce qu'une aveugle peut bien contempler de cette manière, Gumi fait demi-tour. Arrivée à hauteur de la blonde et son papillon sur l'épaule, elle voit la boussole. L'aiguille tourne sans cesse, indiquant toutes les directions à la fois et aucune en même temps.

\- Sérieusement ? demande soudainement Gumi.

\- Quoi donc ? réplique simplement Lily.

\- C'est vraiment ce que je crois ?

\- Si tu crois que c'est une péniche, je peux te dire que tu as tort.

Gumi prend une seconde pour se confirmer qu'elle ne savoure définitivement pas le sens de l'humour de la blonde.

L'aiguille semble limiter ses oscillations à l'Est, mais continue à décrire des va-et-vient incessants.

\- Tu es censée ne rien voir.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne vois pas qu'elle est cassée.

\- C'est stupide.

\- C'est ton avis.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

Lily tourne la tête vers elle.

\- Tu proposes ton aide ?

\- C'est peut-être sur ma route. Autrement, je pourrai toujours t'indiquer.

\- Je ne cherche pas un endroit.

\- Avec une boussole dans les mains ?

\- Tu me crois si je te dis qu'elle est enchantée ?

\- Absolument pas.

Lily se redresse et range la boussole dans un étui de cuir à sa ceinture.

\- Parfait ! Alors je cherche une petite créature humanoïde à peu près grande comme ça !

Elle écarte les mains d'environ vingt centimètres.

\- Peau sombre, cheveux noirs, sale caractère et avec des p'tites ailes dans le dos.

\- …

\- Tu m'aides alors ?

\- J'vais plutôt aller me coucher.

\- Comme tu veux.

Gumi commence à s'éloigner. Au bout de quelques pas, un poids se pose sur son épaule mais elle ne voit personne en se retournant. Il n'y a que Lily à cinq mètres qui lui adresse un sourire.

\- Si jamais ce que tu traînes est encore trop lourd, tu sais où nous trouver, lui déclare-t-elle. Ou si tu veux simplement passer une bonne nuit.

Gumi ne répond pas et s'en va à pas réguliers. Cette fille est vraiment trop étrange.

\- Et attention où tu mets les pieds ! entend-elle derrière elle.

Lily n'a aucune réponse. Elle ne l'aurait pas vue de toute façon. Elle se contente d'observer, silencieuse, les deux formes vaporeuses qui s'éloignent petit à petit.

Des auras.

Elle ne voit plus que ça depuis qu'elle a perdu sa vue. Elle ne sait pas si elle regrette le choix qu'elle a du faire. Elle n'en est pas forcément heureuse. Elle attend juste que ça donne des résultats.

Près d'elle, Aoki tourne en rond, impatiente de se mettre en route.

\- Dis-moi, tu en penses quoi ? Fait la blonde en tournant à peine la tête.

Pour la majorité des passants, elle donne l'air de parler seule. Pour la minorité restante, elle s'adresse à un papillon qui se pose sur son épaule. Mais pour elle, même sans sa vue, Aoki est bel et bien une fée bleue.

Silencieuse, comme souvent depuis 4 années humaines à ce jour, cette dernière darde un regard réprobateur en direction de Gumi.

\- Je sais qu'elle n'est pas très aimable, mais elle est capable de te voir. Son cas n'est pas tout à fait perdu.

La blonde tourne à nouveau la tête vers Gumi. Deux auras pour une personne...

\- Aoki ? Est-ce que les fées croient aux fantômes ?


	4. Chapter 4

Le compteur de la journée de Gumi est à zéro pour le moment. Les actualités défilent sans qu'il n'y ait eu de catastrophe majeure ou d'assassinat. Il y a du sport et des événements régionaux, un festival de musique, un mariage princier dans un autre pays… Seulement des nouvelles inintéressantes. Elle a raté l'édition du matin, ça doit être pour ça. Tous les trucs intéressants ont déjà été annoncés.

Elle songe ensuite qu'elle est stupide. S'il s'était passé quelque chose, elle le saurait. L'humain aime ressasser ses drames. La moindre perte de plus de quinze individus fait parler d'elle pendant des semaines, occultant tout le reste.

Ca agace terriblement Gumi. A cause des répétitions incessantes, elle se perd dans ses calculs. Elle compte deux fois, oublie des chiffres... Il faudrait vraiment qu'il existe un compteur de destruction d'humanité. Comme avec les espèces en voie de disparition. Elle est aller jeter un coup d'oeil une fois. Voir les effectifs de couguar américain diminuer régulièrement pour atteindre finalement le zéro significatif de l'extinction avait eu quelque chose de jouissif.

Elle a beau se renseigner, espérer, vérifier... Rien n'y fait. Il y a toujours plus de naissances que de morts. Et ça la désespère.

Elle pose sa tête sur la table, dépitée. Son esprit se perd dans le souffle régulier de la machine à respirer de sa mère qui épluche des légumes dans la petite pièce voisine. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle a passé dans un état semi-comateux, mais l'après-midi est bien avancé quand elle ouvre les yeux à nouveau.

Sa mère n'a pas pris la peine de la réveiller. Elle se trouve sur la chaise en face d'elle, le regard dans le vide, rivé sur le petit écran de leur télévision poussiéreuse. Gumi s'étire et ses doigts touchent les toiles d'araignée accrochées au lustre qui est encore descendu de vingt centimètres en entraînant de la poussière de plâtre dans sa chute. Elle se passe la main sur la tête pour en retirer de ses cheveux.

\- Il y a une nouvelle fuite au plafond de ma chambre, marmonne-t-elle en maugréant.

Ca en fait trois en tout. Trois fuites qui font qu'elle doit parfois dormir sous le lit si elle veut être au sec pour la nuit. Les deux premières n'ont émues personnes. Cette troisième non plus. Il n'y a aucune réaction et il n'y en aura pas plus tard non plus.

Gumi se lève quand on frappe à la porte et elle va ouvrir sans enthousiasme. Ce doit être un démarcheur. Il n'y a qu'eux pour venir jusqu'ici. Aussi reste-t-elle surprise en tombant nez à nez avec un uniforme de policier.

\- Mademoiselle Megpoid ? Demande un des deux agents en exhibant son badge.

Gumi acquiesce, sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre.

\- Je vous demande de nous accompagner au poste.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

\- C'est afin de prendre une déposition. Une formalité.

Gumi passe la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la petite salle à manger. Sa mère n'a pas bougé. C'est relativement inquiétant, mais elle ne pense pas que les policiers qui l'attendent lui laisseraient le temps de s'occuper d'elle. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle voit sa mère comme ça.

Comme d'habitude, elle se contentera d'espérer qu'elle est encore en vie et potentiellement fonctionnelle à son retour.

On la laisse mettre son gilet et elle accompagne les deux hommes venus la chercher jusqu'à une voiture de service garée au pied de l'immeuble qui donne de plus en plus l'impression qu'il va s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Gumi n'est pas vraiment sûre de vouloir que les voisins la voient entrer là-dedans. On ne lui laisse pourtant pas le choix.

L'homme qui lui ouvre la portière fait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle et ses gestes sont bien trop secs pour être réellement courtois. Elle monte à l'arrière sans se faire prier.

Le trajet se passe dans un silence qui met Gumi mal à l'aise. Elle a tendance à baisser la tête aux feux rouges et elle est presque soulagée d'arriver à destination. A peine rentrée, on lui désigne un endroit où patienter en lui disant qu'elle sera bientôt prise en charge.

Son attente dure une heure et trente-sept minutes si elle en croit l'horloge au mur. Elle devine des bureaux derrière les portes du couloir où elle se trouve. Gumi est prise d'un profond ennui lorsque les portes s'ouvrent brusquement sous la pression de ce qui lui semble une marée humaine. Dans les petits locaux, ils sont vite serrés. Quelques uns crient et lancent des insultes, d'autres sont menottés, un jeune adulte à l'air complètement perdu tient encore ce qui a du être une pancarte dans une autre vie.

Et en queue de peloton, Gumi reconnaît Lily qui se laisse guider par une femme en uniforme. L'agente fait asseoir Lily à côté de Gumi qui ne sait pas si elle doit se réjouir de voir une tête connue dans les parages ou non. Le papillon bleu est là lui aussi, collé aux cheveux de la blonde comme une simple barrette.

\- Salut, déclare simplement Lily sans tourner la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Réplique simplement Gumi.

La blonde baisse la tête vers ses poignets menottés. Impossible de lire son regard derrière le bandeau, mais sa moue est clairement perplexe.

\- On m'a vaguement parlé de violation de propriété, mais franchement... J'ai une tête à voir où je mets les pieds ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas un chien-guide ?

\- Tu crois qu'un chien-guide connaît le concept de propriété privée ?

\- Non. Mas au moins tu saurais à peu près où tu mets les pieds. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe pour qu'il y ait autant de monde ?

\- Hmm... Je crois que ce sont des manifestants pour le climat ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu ne suis pas les actualités ?

\- Je guette d'autres genres d'informations quand je les regarde.

\- Je ne peux rien dire. J'en ai simplement entendu parler en mangeant ce midi. J'ai du être prise dans le flot. Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Lily tente de mettre ses mains derrière la tête en croisant les jambes, mais les menottes l'en empêchent.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'en sais rien. On est venu me chercher chez moi pour faire une déposition.

\- Te chercher ? Ils n'auraient pas pu t'envoyer une convocation ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Je crois que tu es là pour un bon moment, en fait.

\- Toi aussi, s'ils s'occupent de tous ceux-là avant nous.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

\- Gakupo ne va pas s'inquiéter ?

\- Il a l'habitude que je disparaisse sans prévenir. Je lui passerai un coup de fil plus tard. Et toi, tes parents savent que tu es là ?

Gumi se tasse sur la petite chaise.

\- Mes parents... s'en moquent.

Lily reste silencieuse un instant, avant de continuer.

\- Si tu le dis.

Quelque chose dans sa voix fait comprendre à Gumi qu'elle n'est pas dupe. Cependant, aucun mot n'est rajouté.

Une autre heure passe où elles restent muettes toutes les deux, faute d'avoir quelque chose à se dire. Enfin, c'est sans compter sur Lily qui marmonne des choses au papillon qui est venu se poser dans ses mains en coupe. Quelque chose en rapport avec le métal des menottes. Gumi l'observe en se demandant si la blonde n'est pas échappée d'un centre spécialisé pour gens instables.

Le couloir se vide au fur et à mesure que les manifestants sont appelés un par un, et elles se retrouvent bientôt seules côte à côte. On leur propose de l'eau que Lily accepte avec une joie non dissimulée. Sans s'en étonner plus que ça, Gumi regarde le papillon bleu venir se poser au bord du gobelet en plastique et siroter le liquide.

\- Tu avais vraiment soif, commente simplement Lily.

Ne pas voir ses yeux frustre Gumi au plus haut point. Finalement, un agent vient la chercher.

\- Mademoiselle Megpoid ?

\- Megpoid ? Répète Lily en pouffant. Sérieusement ?

\- La ferme, réplique Gumi en emboîtant le pas à l'homme en uniforme.

Le bureau est petit. Gumi a juste la place de tirer la chaise pour s'y caler en mettant les genoux de côté. L'homme en face d'elle a l'air complètement blasé.

S'en suit des formalités. Nom, prénom, âge, situation familiale... Vient ensuite le cœur du problème.

\- Vous êtes actuellement impliquée dans un accident ferroviaire ayant eu lieu dans la nuit du 22 au 23 mai. Êtes-vous au courant de quoi que ce soit ?

Gumi sait maintenant que ça va être long.

* * *

Il fait nuit quand elle sort enfin de ce bureau. Lily est toujours assise dans le couloir, une policière assise à ses côtés, en train de prendre des notes. Les menottes lui ont été enlevées et la blonde se frotte les poignets. Le papillon bleu vole autour de la tête de la policière sans que cette dernière n'y prête aucune attention.

Gumi n'a qu'une seconde pour voir la scène avant d'être guidée dans une grande cellule.

Au moins, elle ne sentira pas seule en garde à vue.

Lily la rejoint un peu plus tard.

\- Une simple déposition, hein ? Fait la blonde avec la voix pleine de sarcasme.

\- Et toi alors ? Simplement perdue ?

La blonde hausse nonchalamment les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas mes papiers d'identité sur moi. A vrai dire, je n'en ai plus depuis longtemps. Sans compter le fait que je suis portée disparue depuis quelques années déjà.

\- Portée disparue ? Tu m'as l'air d'être bien présente pourtant.

\- Je viens d'une autre région. Mon cas est un peu compliqué du coup.

\- Tu resteras ici plus longtemps que moi, déclare Gumi.

\- Pas certain. As-tu vu Aoki ? Elle a disparue quand on m'a menée ici.

\- Le papillon ?

\- Oui. J'imagine qu'elle doit être en train de visiter.

La machine à café dans le couloir se met à siffler bruyamment et expulse un jet d'eau bouillante à deux mètres de là.

\- Elle est complètement en train de visiter, rajoute Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? Et comment ça se fait qu'un papillon reste avec toi ?

\- Aoki est une amie.

Comme si l'insecte savait qu'on parlait de lui, il s'approche en voletant, passe entre deux barreaux sans les effleurer et va se poser sur l'épaule de Lily qui l'accueille d'un doigt tendu.

\- Tu en fais du grabuge, lui dit Lily d'une voix tendre.

Et Gumi se prend à rêver qu'on lui parle ainsi un jour.

Un bruit de fond attire son attention et elle reconnaît le générique du journal télévisé de nuit. Aussitôt elle se lève, va se coller à la grille sous les regards apathiques des autres occupants de cette cellule et tend l'oreille.

 _Festival, élections, réduction de budget... Rien d'intéressant. Ah ? Attentats. Où ça ? Je n'entends rien. Dans une salle de concert... Moins... Moins combien... ? Cent quelque chose. 129. Moins je retiens 352 blessés._

Elle n'ose pas demander à ce qu'on monte le son. Le regard que lui a lancé l'agent qui l'a accompagnée jusqu'ici lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle se tienne à carreau.

 _Je n'ai rien fait._

C'est ce qu'elle s'est répété tout le long de la déposition. Elle le savait déjà avant, elle en est fortement convaincue maintenant.

Un souffle chaud près de son épaule la fait sursauter.

\- Je te sens tendue.

\- Bordel, tu peux pas prévenir dans des cas comme ça ?!

\- Tu peux pas faire attention, plutôt ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais vraiment discrète.

Non. Définitivement, non. Avec ses cheveux blonds, ce bandeau sur les yeux, sa tête supplémentaire par rapport à Gumi et ce papillon, Lily n'est clairement pas discrète.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant à la télévision ?

\- Pourquoi ? Ca t'intéresse ?

\- Pour savoir si ça a évolué en deux ans.

\- Deux ans... ? Sans télé ?

\- Deux ans sans voir quoi que ce soit surtout.

\- Un accident ?

\- J'ai eu... un flash. Dans le genre violent. La lumière du soleil me brûle encore les yeux quand j'enlève le bandeau.

\- C'est nul.

\- C'est surtout dommage. J'aimerai bien voir les œuvres de Daze. Elles ont l'air... terriblement vivantes.

Elle termine sa phrase avec un sourire que Gumi juge comme inquiétant.

Gumi baisse la voix sans trop savoir pourquoi, comme si elle s'apprêtait à partager un terrible secret.

\- C'était quoi en fait ? Un événement foireux avec jeux de lumières ?

\- Non. C'était vrai. Du moins à moitié.

\- A moitié vrai ?

\- Le dessin était vrai. Le reste était dans ta tête. Dans ta petite tête fatiguée, fait Lily en tapotant la tempe de Gumi du bout du doigt.

Cette dernière agite les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour éloigner la blonde qui ricane. Gumi en a marre. De toutes les personne s qui auraient pu se trouver ici avec elle en ce moment, il a fallut que ce soit cette jeune femme pleine de bizarrerie. Elle aurait préféré de loin une bande d'hommes totalement ivres.

Justement, l'un d'eux vomit bruyamment derrière elles.

Gumi jette un coup d'oeil à Lily qui a porté un bras devant son visage pour se cacher le nez. Elle ressent une certaine satisfaction à la voir enfin atteinte par quelque chose d'aussi basique et animal qu'un homme en train de régurgiter le contenu de son estomac.

Elle n'a pas le temps de lancer une petite remarque acide qu'un agent s'avance.

\- Megpoid ? Demande-t-il en se plantant devant les deux jeunes filles.

\- C'est moi, fait Gumi alors que Lily rigole doucement.

Elle lui colle son coude dans les côtes, bien contente de la faire taire. La blonde se plie en deux sans cesser de rire.

\- On vient vous chercher.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Et qui c'est, d'abord ?

Elle a lâché tous ces mots d'une seule traite, hargneuse. Sa mère est en trop mauvais état pour faire quoi que ce soit à l'appartement. Alors hors de ce même appartement, ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer.

\- Votre père.

Gumi se décompose sur place. Elle recule de plusieurs pas, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans cette cellule de garde à vue qui sent l'alcool et le vomi. Plutôt se perdre dans la fange que de sortir de là avec son père.

Lily, aussi bizarre que ça paraisse pour une soi-disant aveugle, suit son mouvement de la tête, semblable à l'allégorie d'une justice ignorante des faits qui se déroulent devant elle.

\- Non... articule Gumi d'une voix aussi tremblante que ses jambes.

On ne lui laisse pas le choix. On vient la tirer d'ici sans sommation, on la guide dans les couloirs malgré ses protestations et ses injures. Même ici, on ne veut plus d'elle et on la jette comme une malpropre dans le couloir où elle a attendu plus tôt. La vue de la silhouette qui s'y trouve lui donne la nausée. Tout son instinct est focalisé sur la fuite, si bien qu'il n'y a que la poigne forte de son père sur son bras qui la ramène à la réalité.

Il la force à s'incliner très bas, à formuler des excuses qui lui mordent la langue tandis que lui – lui! - reste droit et darde sur sa nuque un regard qui la brûle jusqu'à l'os. Elle le sent.

Elle voudrait mourir. S'évanouir de cet endroit et se trouver loin de tout ça. Mais il ne fait que la tirer jusqu'à l'extérieur sans desserrer son étreinte. C'est un étau qui lui laissera un bleu pendant toute une semaine.

A plusieurs mètres d'ici, Lily a tout entendu. Elle interpelle un policier.

\- Est-ce que j'ai droit à un coup de fil ?

* * *

Il lui ouvre la portière arrière de la voiture sur le parking. Galant et souriant. Il lui fait penser à un serpent. Et elle a une vision fugitive du dragon qui l'a poursuivie quelques jours plus tôt.

Il lui vient l'idée de s'enfuir en courant, et ça lui paraît la meilleure idée qu'elle ait jamais eue de sa vie. Mais ils sont accompagnés d'un policier qui ne la quitte pas des yeux.

 _Ils s'ennuient à ce point qu'ils prennent le temps de m'escorter jusqu'ici ?_

Enfin, elle monte à l'arrière de la voiture qui sent le neuf sous les effluves de cigarettes.

Il passe à l'avant, règle son rétroviseur de manière à la voir en permanence sur la banquette arrière. Il baisse sa vitre pour remercier une dernière fois le policier qui lui répond d'un ton aimable, et démarre.

Gumi sent l'angoisse monter au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignent du poste et qu'ils se rapprochent donc du foyer de son père.

\- Tu es une enfant inutile, entend-elle venir de l'avant.

Il s'arrête à un feu rouge. Gumi y voit immédiatement une opportunité. Elle attend qu'il relâche l'embrayage quand le feu passe au vert pour ouvrir la portière et sauter, épaule en avant. La portière ne s'ouvre pas et elle ne récolte qu'un nouveau bleu.

\- Sécurité enfant, lui dit-il d'un ton suffisant.

Elle est piégée sur la banquette arrière de cette voiture à l'odeur écoeurante.

Gumi passe le reste du trajet à hurler et taper dans les sièges.


End file.
